1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to determining the effectiveness of training materials using electrophysiological measures and, more particularly to a method and apparatus for determining the effectiveness of videotaped training materials using measurements of electroencephalographic (EEG) and evoked potential (EP) activity in the brain without using paper and pencil tests where the spectra of the EEG can be computed and compared between signals of different lengths for different people.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, teaching materials such as videotapes are evaluated using paper and pencil tests. That is, after an educational videotape or teacher presentation is presented to one or more students, the students are tested using standard pencil and paper tests to determine how much the students have learned. The student grades determine how much the students have learned and the effectiveness of the teaching materials. However, paper and pencil tests are subjective in that people can guess the answers or use various test taking strategies that distort the score.